Stay with me
by Khelan
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! YomixTomo. Yomi's bored, and Tomo comes knocking! Anything could happen when Tomo's involved, right? Rated T for now. Possibly M later for stuff I haven't written yet XD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Azumanga, yo!Nor anything else for that matter!

------------

This was getting ridiculous. All her homework was done, her room was clean and tidy, there was no real reason why she shouldn't go and visit her. After all, little Miss Takino did often go out of her way to turn up on Koyomi's doorstep in the middle of the night, without so much as a phone call. Why shouldn't she?

With a sigh Yomi walked slowly over to her desk and turned off the radio with a smooth click, the blaring voice of the DJ was suddenly cut off and the room feel into an awkward silence. Yes, she felt awkward, with nothing but her own reflection in the darkened window for company. Drawing the curtains aside Yomi placed both hands on the cold windowsill, preparing to open the window itself.

"Gwarh!" She sighed aloud, throwing her head back so she was looking directly at the ceiling, "What the hell am I doing!

As much as Yomi hated to admit it, Tomo was probably the closest thing she had to a best friend. Sure, they fought all the time, but, despite everything she kind of enjoyed her company. In fact, she had come to enjoy their little arguments, it gave her something to look forward to y'know? It was part of her routine. It was only a matter of time before Yomi would start getting that uncomfortable feeling in her stomach – like something wasn't quite right. Surely she didn't miss her? She was fucking annoying…

A thunk from outside dragged Yomi out of her chaotic mind and back into her suddenly chaotic reality. This reality stemmed from the sudden appearance of a very familiar face, not two inches from her own, on the other side of the glass.

"Yooooomiiiii" the figure called, placing both hands on the window. "Get out of the way! How am I supposed to climb in if your fat ass is in the way!"

Yomi jumped back in surprise, stumbling slightly as Tomo threw the window open. Cold air immediately rushed in extinguishing the candles Yomi had set on her dresser. Yomi span around and hit the light switch, illuminating the room once more. By the time she had done this, the window was already shut and Tomo Takino was sat crossed legged on Yomi's bed with a huge grin on her smug little face.

Shivering Yomi advance, arranging her face into an expression that she hoped portrayed anger. In reality she was probably more relieved than anything to see her friend. Just one more minute alone in her room she may have well have just gone straight to bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled, not caring about how much noise she was making, it wasn't all that late after all. "Do you even know what my front door looks like! OR A PHONE FOR THAT MATTER!"

Unperturbed by Koyomi's ire, Tomo bounced up and down on the bed slightly before dragging out a pad and pen from her bag and offering them to Yomi. "Of course I do!" she grinned, "I'm not stupid! I was wondering if you took notes in English today – I forgot."

Sighing Koyomi took off her glasses and cleaned them slightly on her shirt before replacing them. "Of course I did," she said turning to her desk, "And you didn't forget, I saw you, you were asleep."

"No, I wasn't, that was an slow blink!"

"Yeah right, so that wasn't you snoring then?" Yomi asked flatly, throwing her own notes down in Tomo's lap. "Take the notes but don't think I'm letting you copy the homework, though."

Tomo looked blankly up at her. "We had homework?"

Yomi gave her best friend a fierce glare before sitting down beside her on the bed. "Oh well," Tomo said cheerily, scribbling her own name on the paper. "I'll still work hard later on AND get into a good school. I've done it before."

"What makes you think it'll happen again, you should work harder, Tomo." Yomi chided, doing her best to keep her emotions in check, it was taking all her self-control not to beat Tomo over the head with a big stick for possibly thinking something so foolish.

"Why haven't you hit me, yet?" Yomi's head snapped to one side to find Tomo's big eyes no longer focussed on the paper, but on her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, slightly taken aback. It wasn't like Tomo to point out that she hadn't been punished for saying or doing something stupid. "Do you _want_ me to hit you? Do you wan me to tell you your being an idiot AS USUAL, do you want me to tell you how rude it for you to turn up at someone's window in the middle of the night without so much of a phone ca-

She froze as she felt Tomo's hand brush over her own. She didn't pull away; Yomi just looked down as their fingers intertwined, before meeting Tomo's gaze once more. If possible, hers eyes seemed even bigger than before. Or closer…

"What are you d-doing..?" She stammered.

"Seizing the day!" Tomo grinned, eyes flickering between their hands and Yomi's stunned face. "Why _do_ you care so much what I do, Yomi?"

"I-I…"

_Answer! _She screamed in her head, _anything, say anything! Don't just say nothing! All you have to do is form words! That's all!_

"I just want you to…to…"

Tomo's face was so close now; Yomi could feel the other girl's warm breath on her face. Too paralysed to stop the inevitable it seems she watch almost powerless as Tomo's eyelids fluttered and closed. There was a moments pause as there lips just hung there, just brushing when Yomi moved closer, never stopping to think why her eyes were closing too…

This is wrong, all wrong. Tomo's a girl, she's thin…she has…er.thin arms…This is all wrong. But why? Why is it not stopping? Why can I not stop kissing her? Her mind was a race now. There was a sharp intake of breath from both girls as Yomi allowed her best friend's tongue to meet hers.

After at least thirty seconds Tomo finally pulled away, not looking the least bit surprised at what had just happened.

"…Stay…" she said simply, that same goofy Tomo grin plastered on her face. "You just want me to stay…"


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN AZUMANGA DAIOH, YO!

"S-Stay?" Yomi stammered, desperately trying to cling to the reality that she once had, with her friend. Her best friend. _Impossible_ she thought _it's just impossible…_

Tomo blinked, her face filling all of Yomi's field of vision. "Don't worry Yomi," she said brightly, her left hand gently stroking the inside of Yomi's forearm. "I'm not going anywhere, I'll study hard…they can't throw me out. I won't let them…"

For the first time in her life Yomi found herself gazing at her best friend and for the life of her she couldn't think of a single negative thing to say. Not one complaint, not one cold remark…For years all she seemed to have done was to tell her off, to berate her for doing things wrong when, despite everything and everyone around her, Tomo was just being Tomo. And that was how it would always be. She would never stop being the same annoying, brash individual she always was…

She didn't care what anyone thought of her.

"Tomo," Yomi looked down at herself disdainfully, letting her long brown hair fall over her face. "What are you doing? W-What are we doing?"

She felt herself blush slightly as Tomo brushed the stray hair out of her face with the very tips of her fingers, caressing her face slightly. Sighing, Tomo leapt up from the bed and stood facing the wall, away from wear Yomi was sitting. She raised both her arms behind her head and she searched from the right word. Neither of them said anything for a long time. Each lost in their own thoughts, both slightly embarrassed, most likely. Unsurprisingly Tomo was the one who broke the silence.

"Look," she blurted, spinning around. "I like you, kay?"

Yomi's head snapped up in surprise, the words were out of her mouth before she could even stop herself. "No you don't"

"Er…Sorry, but I'm pretty sure I do!" Tomo responded, waving her arms in an animated manner, "How can you even say that? How can you tell!"

"Shush!" Yomi stood up as well, raising her finger to her lips. "You're gonna wake up the whole house, and stop saying you like me! You can't possibly!"

The shorter girl stop waving for a second, leaning up against the wall. "Well…why not?"

"For one, in case you hadn't noticed! I'm a girl!" Yomi snapped back, once again finding it hard to keep her temper under wraps. She was getting the distinct feeling that she was losing this argument, and she wasn't the least bit happy about it.

"So? Why does that matter?"

There it was again… 

She was losing, no doubt about it. Isn't that the most infuriating thing? Knowing you're going to lose an argument before you even begin, just knowing how this is all going to end. And it would. Desperately Yomi tried again.

"But it's me!" she said flatly, "You can't like me! It's just impossible!"

"Oh, would you just stop already!" snapped Tomo, finally getting angry herself. She threw her arms up as if to say she had had enough. "I like you, in fact, I've liked you for a long long time and I think it was pretty darn brave of my to do what I did just then, so you could possibly give me _some_ credit for it!"

Yomi simply gaped, pulling self-consciously at the hem of her fitted shirt. Doing anything but meet the other girl's gaze. How could she possibly be so sure about this? "I…I-I…"

"What! What are you thinking?" she said, taking a step forward eyes fixed on the bespectacled girl's face, "C'mon Yomi, you usually have so much to say!"

Yomi stood very still as Tomo took another step, standing directly in front of her once more. A look of triumph spread across the other girl's face. "You like me too, right?"

"Uh…"

"Right?"

It was true. Yeah, she could go into a big emotional speech about her inner thoughts and feelings right then. But let's cut to the chase, everyone has his or her own moment. The moment when they realise that the guy or girl they see and speak to everyday could be the one for them. That inner switch, flip it and you're suddenly so much more than friends. And she had to admit; there was something inside Yomi that looked upon Tomo as something more than a friend. She meant so much more to her than she ever thought someone could. And it always seemed blatantly obvious to everyone that Yomi and Tomo had shared a complicated friendship. Who knows how much complicated this could get? She cared for her. And that was pretty much how it was, how it had always been. She missed her when she wasn't around. That oh-so-annoying laugh became a sound that Yomi had almost anticipated hearing. It just made her day more complete y'know? Comfortable…

Christ, she didn't know what to think anymore…

"How can you be so sure?" she said aloud, more to herself than anything else. Tomo answered anyway.

"I dunno," she shrugged, "I was just sure, that's all."

Yomi smiled inwardly. Same old Tomo, this girl has such a way with words. Yomi's eyes widened in surprise as Tomo reached outward and gently plucked the glasses from her face and laying them to one side. "That's better," she grinned, "I want to able to see you."

Yomi flushed scarlet. Tomo wrapped her arm around her best friend's neck. "Nothing to hide." She whispered. "Nothing to fear…"

This time, it was Tomo's turn to be surprised as Yomi quickly caught her lips in her own. The taller girl let her arms snake down the others girl's back until they rested on her waist. Smiling into the kiss, triumphant once more, Tomo wrapped her arms behind Yomi's neck, pulling her closer. Ecstasy consumed them both as the kiss deepened. A soft hiss could be heard as they both took in a deep breath through their noses, not wanting their lips to part. Not even for a second, not even for a breath…

This was too important. This was their moment. The switch had been flipped and the light had finally switched on as both girls moved as one, stumbling quickly across the room, tugging haphazardly at the fastenings on each other's clothes. Breaking the kiss, Yomi took in a deep breath as she looked around warily at the walls.

"My parents," she hissed, "Someone will hear…" she walked quickly over to her desk and reached for the radio that sat there. Switching on the radio, she turned up the volume slightly on the dial. The music echoed out, filling the whole room with an ethereal sound.

Celebrate the summer… 

_Back into the sea…_

_Celebrate the feeling…_

_You and me._

Yomi turned to face Tomo once more. She had taken up her usual cross-legged position on the bed. "You're beautiful." She said softly, as returned to her side.

_Take me to the ocean…_

_Living life supreme…_

_Take me to the hot summer dream._

_---_

Cha! There will be a chapter three hopefully! Woo!


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN AZUMANGA DAIOH, YO!

Tomo was moving too fast; her hands seemed to be trembling as they moved almost snakelike under Yomi's shirt. Yomi smiled as she gracefully lay back on the bed, pulling Tomo on top of her. She raised her finger to the other girl's lips before they met again. Tomo's eyes flew open in surprise and to Yomi's own, didn't seem as confident as she has remembered – above anything she looked worried.

"Tomo…" she whispered, reaching one hand up to gently stroke the other girl's cheek. "Tomo, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know." She replied, voice shaking slightly. "Are you sure this is what you want? I mean, I know what I can be like sometimes – This is kinda important to me, but I don't wanna force anything on you."

Yomi paused. Tomo actually was considering her feelings? This was something that hadn't happened once before that Yomi could remember, let alone recently. Yomi gazed up at her, keeping her face as sincere as she could manage. "No more worrying Tomo," she whispered, "This is what I want too, believe me."

For a fleeting moment, Tomo's eyes widened in shock, before relaxing and the familiar Tomo grin spread itself across her face. "Yeah," she smirked, "I thought as much."

"Then why ask?" Yomi blurted, feeling her anger rising.

"Um…just checking."

"You're an idiot, you know that, right?"

Tomo paused for a moment as if she was pretending to think about the question, the casting it aside as if she had no intention of returning to the train of thought. Either it wasn't important or at this particular moment nothing else seemed to matter apart from this moment. She looked down at the young woman beneath her. God knows how long she had been trying to get her to see, to get her to realise how much she really meant to her. She felt Yomi wrap her long fingers around the back of her neck. For once her best friend wasn't trying to choke her – instead she felt herself being pulled forward into another passionate kiss. Tomo's stomach fluttered as she felt Yomi's tongue clash fiercely with her own. She allowed her hands to struggle once again with the buttons on Yomi's fitted shirt. Wow, she thought, it really is more difficult to do this when you're not looking. She also found herself idly wondering how the people on television coped with this obvious design flaw. She felt Yomi's warm stomach flinch instinctively under her cold hands. A quick gasp escaped the girl's lips, Tomo moved without thinking as she helped her shed her shirt and tossed it to one side, where it fluttered gently to the floor.

Tomo sat up so she was practically sitting on the other girl's lap. Yomi's felt her face redden, realising what Tomo was looking at. "What are you doing?"

Tomo grinned, running a stray finger in a line over Yomi's chest and down her stomach. "Oh, nothing." She said almost idly, "Just admiring is all."

Yomi reached down to catch Tomo's wandering hand in her own, she felt herself becoming more flustered as she felt Tomo move her fingers so they intertwined with her own. "Well don't," she said, "You're freaking me out."

"Why?"

Yomi looked away, desperate to find something else in the room to find an object on which she could focus her line of sight. Anywhere put Tomo's face; she sighed softly and raised her shoulders in a slight shrug. Tomo raised her eyebrows and moved her hands to rest gently on Yomi's stomach. Slowly she arched her back and placed a soft kiss at the point on the taller girl's stomach where her own hands rested. She looked up once more grinning to find Yomi looking at her once more.

"You know," she began, eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Out of all the times I made fun of you – you do know I never really meant it, right? I mean, apart from the time when you were talking back to the radio and the time when.." her voiced trailed off under Yomi's fierce stare. Tomo, suddenly aware of the danger she was in, tried a new train of thought.

"Uh…what I mean is…" she said, concentrating all her energy in order to sound completely serious. "I watch you, I watch you worry about your weight and stuff – and how you hide under those long socks you always wear, and you know, despite how I come across…I've always kinda wondered why you're like that…"

Yomi lay very still, and for the first time in her life she found herself actually very interested in what Tomo had to say. She was still nevertheless overcome by the sudden urge to throw Tomo off and pull her shirt back on really quickly. This was too much…too much for just one night…In this one night she had gone from totally in control to being more vulnerable than she had been in her whole life. And she had no one else to blame but herself for putting her in this position. She had finally opened up and she was actually frightened. Oh Tomo, she thought, stay with me…please don't leave me like this…

She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out – she must look so stupid, she thought. All you have to do is say something. Throw her a bone here, this must be as scary for her as it is for you. She and Tomo really were polar opposites, in this particular situation Yomi seemed to be struggling to even say anything at all that wasn't a one word answer. Tomo on the other hand, as per usual it seemed, couldn't seem to keep her mouth shut.

"I mean…you have no real reason to hide, just look at you!" Tomo rang her hands through Yomi's long brown hair, enjoying the feel of the locks between her fingers. "You have nothing to be even slightly ashamed of y'know? I mean, as much as I make fun in all…to me…you've only ever been beautiful…"

Despite her best intentions, Yomi felt the corners of her eyes moisten, her vision of her best friend seemed to blur behind a liquid layer of unshed tears. Her hands held Tomo's tightly once more, clasping hold as if she felt that she would slip through her fingers.

"And uh, yeah…" Tomo continued. "I-I…I kinda love you."

Without thinking, Yomi raised herself up into a sitting position so she was sitting crossed-legged facing Tomo on the bed. Now she was sitting up the tears that had been obscuring her vision winded their way down her cheeks. The soft tear tracks reflected slightly in the light from her lampshade and dried to make her face feel oddly stiff. Tomo did her best to wipe them away with the back of her hand. "Yomi, did I say…" Tomo shivered, "Did I say something wrong?"

Yomi took a deep breath, a grin tugged ever so slightly in the corners of her mouth. "No, Tomo," she said finally, "No, Tomo. For once…you said everything right." She felt her hands grasp the base hem of Tomo's sweater, with a swift tug she pulled it up over the others girl's head. Tomo planted another tender kiss on Yomi's lips before pulling aware once more.

"Are you sure?" she asked simply.

Yomi grinned, "Yes…are you?"

"Of course! When am I never not sure?"

Yomi smirked mischievously as she yanked a surprised looking Tomo forward.

"Good point."


End file.
